


Flowers

by Seagoatink



Series: Navigator of Dangers [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, she managed to escape the confines of Skyhold’s walls in the night to travel down the massive snowy ravines and sit by the lake that had managed to form at the base. Warden Blackwall found her in the early morning picking a few choice flowers in full bloom. “I never thought the Inquisitor had someone to admire,” he commented, the gruffness of early morning catching in his throat as he knelt down beside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

It had been nearly a month since the destruction of Haven from Corypheus’ attack. Scouts were following what little movement they could of the Templars. The survivors of the strike on Haven wholeheartedly welcomed newcomers making the pilgrimage to Skyhold. Though the people were still wary of mages, most learned to keep their opinions to themselves. The more healers, the better as the Inquisitor said whenever concerns began to rise.

As for the Inquisitor herself, she could be spotted anywhere in Skyhold, often followed by one of her advisers or friends. Kaaras Adaar was easily sickened and often fell ill overnight. Naturally, her friends and council were worried for her health and often urged the qunari to rest for as long as she could manage.

The qunari was eager to please and slept often. The wine in her personal cellar was untouched and lacking in anything too strong. The papers on her desk were strewn all across the floor by morning, most hadn’t migrated far from her Orlesian style bed that she hoped to redecorate to the Free Marches once she had saved up enough money. Even in the chaos there was an order to the papers on the floor and her unkept bed. Her wardrobe was a disaster too. Though, the railing by the stairs was carefully lined with handmade trinkets. Some were papers folded into different shapes like flowers or bows and left to decorate the floor tiles. 

There was a time when Josephine let herself in, only to recognize one of the folded papers as an important request from Orlais to the Inquisitor, personally of course. Her face turned red, and Adaar could have sworn she was only moments away from stamping her foot on the ground. Surely Josephine would have had Leliana not interrupted with a scout report and a request to meet in the war room.

Most days went by just like that. Kaaras would also insist on practicing sword training. Rumors from the servants who delivered her meals said it was because of night terrors while Cullen and his men claimed it was the urge to fight. Others still assumed it was because the Inquisitor was restless, just like everyone else. Fighting a training dummy was better than sitting around waiting for a fight to come to her.

Once, she managed to escape the confines of Skyhold’s walls in the night to travel down the massive snowy ravines and sit by the lake that had managed to form at the base. Warden Blackwall found her in the early morning picking a few choice flowers in full bloom. “I never thought the Inquisitor had someone to admire,” he commented, the gruffness of early morning catching in his throat as he knelt down beside her.

Though she was sitting Kaaras still had to look down to see the bearded man. “My brother is hardly someone I admire, Blackwall,” she said sternly, but laughed when he visibly paled. “He is much like you, actually,” the woman continued. “A builder, best with animals rather than people, but in his heart he wants to try and see eye to eye with someone. Anyone really.” Her skin was dark grey with a hint of red if the Warden wasn’t mistaken. Perhaps vitaar wasn’t just face paint. With the very tips of her fingers she toyed with the blue petals of the lake flower. Her palms were much lighter than the rest of her skin, he noticed, but heavily calloused.

“Why are you telling me this?” Blackwall wondered as he watched her hands feel the texture of the flowers. Running over the veins of the leaves and petals.

She picked one of the flowers and set it to the side. “That makes three,” she noted to herself. “My brother is one of those very true oxmen as everyone calls us. Easy to anger and damn near impossible to win against. The boy never quits,” Kaaras admitted, eyeing the flowers she had carefully picked and set aside. “I hope he ages as finely as you seem to have, away with the endless rage and bar fights into a very stubborn set of views and way of life.”

There was something in his expression. He was still wondering why she was telling him all about her brother, another dark skinned qunari who probably shaved his head and had a broken horn or two. “He lost his eye, according to a letter Leliana received yesterday. I wanted to send him flowers before we finished taking care of things in the Hinterlands,” Kaaras explained as thoroughly as she could while still being as vague as possible. 

Blackwall readjusted himself, crouching on his left knee instead of his right and hiking up the hem of his coat again. “He’s not going to like them, is he?”

The taller moved to her knees, gathered the flowers and stood. “They’re not meant for him to like,” she said. 

“Then what are they for?”

Adaar made a face. The edges of her lips dipped almost to her jaw bone and the center of her lips curved upward toward her nose. Her eyes seemed to widen and her forehead wrinkled just a touch. “I always asked that too. Then again, I also hit my brother if he hugged me and hugs were a necessary thing as well. Maybe we’ll never know,” she said with a shrug before marching away from the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote a while ago. I should have more to come


End file.
